Kaneki x Reader: You'll Always Be With Me
by Pewpewimaninja
Summary: Kaneki's in his 40s and finally became an author...this is his story...
1. Chapter 1

Kaneki's POV

I sat in my regular seat towards the back of the class. Currently in college, my goal is to study up on Literature so maybe one day I can write my own books.

* * *

…._That was in the past….the first day I met her….Whoever is reading this right now, you are reading the book that I've always dreamt of writing. It isn't exactly the happiest of tales, but it's an important one I have to share._

_She was the kindest person I've ever met in my life. No one could ever replace her. Thinking of others before herself, she was too caring to even commit a selfish act. Her heart and soul as pure as white snow when it gently falls from above. Also, as fair as can be, her (h/c) hair reminded me of a flowery meadow breeze. The (e/c) color of her eyes were like stars in the night sky, they were hard to ignore. Her smile always lifted up the mood and whenever she was present, a nostalgic feeling would spread everywhere. The only girl I could ever wish for._

* * *

Class was about to start in a few minutes. I got out a book by Takatsuki Sen, my favorite author. While I was reading, I noticed a person come into the classroom in the corner of my eye. It was a girl about my age. She was a bit shorter than me and her face naturally looked happy. I looked up from my books and saw her talking to sensei. He smiled at her and pointed to the empty seat next to me. Our eyes met when she turned to look, but I quickly looked back down at my book. My heart was racing. I could sense her walking over.

"Oh wow! You read Takatsuki Sen's books as well?" The girl put her bag down and sat next to me.

I looked at her. She took out one of his books from her bag showing it to me. She smiled as I gulped trying to get words out, "Y-yes I dO! I really enjoy his style of writing!"

Laughing a bit, she opened her book to the inside back cover, "It's an interesting style isn't it? If you have a look here, I got my book autographed by him back when I lived in Odaiba." I widened my eyes. I always wanted to get an autographed book from him, "My name is (f/n), but you can just address me informally by my first name." She doesn't mind if I call her by her first name? We just met too…

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Kaneki Ken. You can address me however you'd like." I'm kind of curious to see what she would want to call me. I personally prefer 'Kaneki' because I think it suits me more. (Name) thought for a moment.

She took a good long look at me. Her face was so close, I had a faint blush on my cheeks. I think she's the type of person to easily read a person like a book, "Hm….I'll just call you 'Kaneki'. Is that alright? I know your first name is 'Ken' , but I think 'Kaneki' suits your appearance more."

My eyes averted from hers. I became super stiff. She read me already. Just from a couple of seconds that seemed like hours, "O-oh! Really? That's fine then. I always thought that 'Kaneki' suited me more too!" She smiled.

"Well then I'm glad." The look on her face caused me to look away and take out my notebook. I couldn't handle the emotions she was pouring into me at once. Class started and we began to take notes.

* * *

"That was an exciting first day. Thank you for showing me around the campus after class, Kaneki! I'll see you again tomorrow alright?" (Name) walked away waving at me. I waved back and sighed when she left.

As I was about to leave as well, I heard something familiar, "KAAAAANEEEEEEKIIIIIII!" Suddenly Hide came up and put his arm around my shoulder grabbing me, "Hey! How've you been? Never mind that, guess what?!"

He was smiling big and hyper as ever. I laughed, "Hide! It's been awhile! And what is it?" His full first name is 'Hideyoshi'. We've become so close already. We call each other without saying it formally. I've known him since I was a little kid.

"I set you up on a blind date man!" My heart sunk a bit.

"W-what? Why? With who?" A blind date?! I just met such a nice girl too….

Hide could tell I was shocked, "What's wrong dude? You should be happy! Remember when I asked what type of girls you liked? I found this girl that perfectly matched your description! She even reads the books from the author you like. I would've gone for her cause she's a babe, but since you're my pal, I'll let you have her." He was shining proud. From this, I wondered if he was talking about (Name). Hide did just come from the direction she left.

"Okay, I'll go! Where is this blind date at?" He fist pumped the air.

"Awesome! It's at Dotombori's on Saturday at 7:00 pm sharp! Don't be late!" Hide ran off and I stared at the ground with hope in my eyes. Dotombori's….Saturday at 7:00pm sharp…I walked home with a smile on my face.

* * *

…_.You shouldn't always get your hopes up…._


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, I walked into the classroom. She was there already, reading her book. I silently walked in and sat next to her looking down at my hands, "Good morning Kaneki." (Name) stared and smiled at me with warmth.

She really is the only one that talks to me in this class, "Good morning (Name)!" I tried putting on my best smile. She laughed a bit behind her hand.

"You're so cute." At this I blushed a bit and looked away, "Oh, by the way, are you doing anything tomorrow?" She really could be my blind date tomorrow!

I hesitated before answering, "I'm meeting someone tomorrow." (Name)'s face lit up.

She took out a piece of paper and wrote her number on it. Handing it to me, she said, "Awesome, I am too! Text me tomorrow and we can talk about it alright?" I nervously took the number and gulped, "An orange-head came up to me yesterday. We talked a bit and he asked if I wanted to hang out with someone on Saturday around 7pm."

"Really? That must be really exciting." Yes! It has to be her! Orange-haired? Isn't that Hide?

I got super excited as sensei began the lesson, Throughout the class, I kept unconsciously glancing over at her. She wore glasses as she wrote down whatever sensei was writing on the board. So focused, her handwriting was neat and pretty. Everytime she looked over at me, I quickly looked away startled.

* * *

"So how will I know it's her?" Hide had his hands behind his head as we walked back home.

"Um well….you can just tell. I'll tell you that she wears glasses sometimes and that she's very feminine." This got me thinking and wondering. (Name) did wear glasses during class and she seems feminine, plus she did say an orange-haired boy came up to her, "Kaneki~ I also got myself a date around the same time as you tomorrow. We're going to the park so I could show her around. I'll send you a pic!" Hide turned to go the other way and we parted.

I couldn't sleep that night. I was too anxious of what would happen on our date. Before I knew it, that Saturday turned out to be a day, my world flipped upside down.

* * *

Arriving at Dotombori's a bit late, I went to the cashier and asked for the table reservation for 2 at 7:00pm. He lead me to the table, but what I saw was unexpected. Her hair was purple, she wore glasses and a white dress. I saw that she was reading a book by Takatsuki Sen, the one (Name) and I read as well, 'The Black Goat's Egg'. The lady looked at me and smiled almost as warmly as (Name), "You must be my date, I'm Kamashiro Rize."

I sat down across from her. She was really attractive as well, "My name is Kaneki Ken-" My phone vibrated. I took it out and saw that Hide sent me a picture message...I opened it and my breath stopped when I saw the picture. It was a picture of him and (Name) at the park.

Rize tilted her head a bit and lifted an eyebrow, "Is something wrong, Kaneki-kun I also heard that you read Takatsuki Sen's books too."

Hide's message,' This is (Name). She's in my Math class. She also transferred from Odaiba so I wanted to show her around.' I sighed and put my phone in my pocket," Sorry, and nothing's wrong."

Throughout the date, I couldn't get my mind off the fact that Hide was out with (Name). Kamashiro-san was nice and all, but she reminded me too much of her….they're both so alike. (Name) seems more...I don't know what it is, but she gives me a feeling deep down inside. Weird thing was; Kamashiro-san barely even touched her food….

* * *

Afterwards, we were about to go our separate ways. Though recently, I've been hearing about ghoul attacks going around the city. I decided to walk Kamashiro-san home. We got close to her place, "Thank you for walking me home, Kaneki-kun. I really was frightened to go home because of the ghouls lurking around. With you, I felt much safer."

I nevously scratched the back of my head, "It was no problem. I'm just glad that you're safe." She giggled and came closer to me. Next thing I knew, she was hugging me. I froze startled.

She brought her lips close to my ear and whispered, "I really like you, Kaneki-kun~." At this, I didn't know what to say or do. Then time slowed in my mind. A sharp pain was suddenly in my shoulder.

"W-WHAT?!" I pushed Rize awat and grasped at my shoulder, which was bleeding. She toook a bite out of me.

"Wow! You are sooooo tasty! Maybe I should go for your arm next!" Terrified, I started to run for my life. She was a ghoul! That sure explained a lot...Something grabbed my leg and pulled me, "Aha! I caught you Kaneki-kun!~ Shall I stir up your insides?" She grinned at me as she whipped me. I flew into a wall. The pain was too much. Could this be my last?

"AAAAAAAAAH!" She pierced through my stomach. Am I not going to see the smile of (Name) anymore?

I wish I could say my goodbyes to Hide…., "Oh? Are you dying already?" I was starting to faint.

* * *

Last thing I remembered, was Kamashiro-san getting crushed by a bunch of building equipment.


	3. Chapter 3

I've spent weeks in the hospital, but my appetite's been…..strange. The nurse has been giving me food in bed. the food….it tasted like rotten eggs covered in fresh throw up...I haven't had a decent meal since the date. It must be the hospital food that's bad.

"Kaneki-kun, you've recovered enough to return home." The nurse and the doctor walked me out. I thanked the doctor and left for my house. When I arrived, there was a plastic bag on my door. I carried the bag inside and read that it was from Hide. There was a bunch of my favorite food inside.

Once I settled in, I began to boil my favorite hamburger. Some of the texts I received were from Hide. I also got three from a number that wasn't in my contacts, so I read them, 'Kaneki! Hey, it's (Name)! I asked Hide-kun for your number since you never texted me yet. How was your date?' 'Kaneki? Are you alright? You haven't been coming to classes the past few days….this is the right number….right?' The last text came a day ago, 'I found out you were in the hospital. I wish I could come and see you, but visitors aren't allowed. You're going to be released tomorrow, so I'll visit the day after. See you then.' She's going to visit me? Did I make her worry that much?

I took a bite of the hamburger I prepared. Quickly, I ran to the toilet and started gagging. What's going on?! This never happened before. I went to take a few more bites, but it wasn't happening. I started freaking out.

Later, I sat on the bed with the TV on. It was on a talk show starring a ghoul researcher. Hearing things about a ghoul's appetite, my eyes widened and I ran to the bag of food Hide brought. This can't be happening...I stuffed a bunch of snacks in my mouth and drank some milk, but it wouldn't go down. I ran to the toilet again...It wasn't fair, that doctor transplanted _her_ organs in me….that's the cause. So I've made my decision. Crying, I got out the kitchen knife, lifted my shirt, and pointed the knife towards my stomach. I hesitated, breathing heavily.

* * *

It didnt work. The knife ended up breaking. No way to end this nightmare. It's already the next day, I went to sleep after attempting to cut out her organs….Since I awoke, I've been going through hell….so hungry….A knock came from my door. I walked over and opened it, "Kaneki….." She smiled at me, "It looks like you've made a fast recovery!" (Name) stood there holding a bag of groceries up.

"(Name)...you actually came. How'd you kn-...wait...never mind. Please, come inside," Hide probably told her my address. She came inside and set the bag on the table. I saw that she was looking around. She seemed amused by the appearance of my house. I can't let her find out about my….condition….

"You have a nice house, but you left quite a mess of food scattered in the kitchen….mind if I clean a bit?" I blinked a few times.

She started to put a bunch of food into a plastic bag, "O-oh! (Name) you don't have to clean for me!" I picked up a few snacks and when I went to pick up the next, our hands touched.

I quickly pulled back my hand, "It's fine, I'll make you some lunch too." Oh no….I can't eat whatever she prepares….

"I-I'm not hungry at the moment though…" (Name) looked at me with a lifted eyebrow, but then sighed and got up.

"Are you sure? You look liked you haven't eaten in days." She walked over to the kitchen and took out some coffee beans from the groceries she brought, "Can I at least brew some coffee?"

Coffee….I guess that would be easier to pretend drink….., "Sure, the coffee maker is in the cabinet above the microwave." (Name) thanked me and began to make the coffee. I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Now that I think about it...How can I even fake drink coffee? It's hot and it could stain something. Shoot…..I looked over at her and smiled. Her face had that concentrated and focused look again. She kind of reminds me of my mom in a way…..My stomach grumbled as I was admiring her.

"Who is this?...The person you worried about during our date?" What?! Scared I turned and Rize was sitting beside me. Isn't she supposed to be dead? "Yes, technically I am, but now I'm a part of you! Isn't it a dream come true?" She laughed. Well if she's a part of me, she knows every thought that runs through my mind, my desires, everything…, "Correct again Kaneki-kun! Now….doesn't that girl over there look tasty?" A little drool came out of my mouth, but I quickly wiped it.. (Name)'s a friend! On top of that, I don't eat people, "Um, Kaneki-kun," Kamashiro-san was at my ear again, "then why are you standing behind her." Realizing what I was about to do, I stepped back gasping and covering my mouth.

(Name) turned around, "Kaneki? Is something wrong?" I shook my head frightened that I might eat her. Kamashiro-san's words kept echoing to eat. (Name) had a concerned expression. She poured me some coffee and handed it to me, "Drink some….it might calm you down." Anything to keep me from eating you! I hesitated a bit before drinking, but then surprisingly...it tasted good. I guess I was making quite a face because she laughed, "You can drink all the coffee if you want."

Some time passed, (Name) spent pretty much the whole day at my house. I ended up finishing the coffee…..but it was strange….it didn't taste bad. Was it because she made it? I learned more about (Name). Her parents were murdered in Odaiba, which was why she moved here. She said that investigators told her that her parents were tortured and then eaten by a ghoul named Jason. Her parents researched ghouls. (Name) said that her mom always told her to be kind and giving. To not harm anyone or anything, but to also be cautious of those that are willing to harm.

* * *

You know…..I really wished she didn't visit me that day….


	4. Chapter 4

I sat alone in my room with the lights off. The blanket was over my head and I sat there trembling. I did something I considered….regretful….It happened earlier. We were just sitting on the couch….things were going so well….

* * *

"Kaneki, I could make you some ramen or something. I don't think coffee could fully satisfy your hunger….." We were sitting shoulder to shoulder. She smelled so nice….It got me hungry again, "...Kaneki? Is something wrong?" I was sniffing her hair too much. When I came back to my senses, my head was near her neck.

I pulled away, "No…..(Name) I think you should go soon….It's getting late….I could take care of myself, so you shouldn-" Then suddenly, I got this urge to devour her. I got up and walked away. (Name) got up as well, "Don't follow me."

"B-but-"

"(Name)! Don't follow me!" Kamashiro-san was just leaning against the wall enjoying the show. She kept telling me not to resist and to go all out. My eye turned black and red again….

"Kaneki, what's wrong? I just want to help you…" (Name) was walking closer, I could sense and smell her. Before she came into my room, I slammed the door in her face.

"IT WOULD HELP ME IF YOU DIDN'T COME NEAR ME! I TOLD YOU NOT TO FOLLOW ME! CAN'T YOU TELL?! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE ANYMORE, SO GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" There was some silence. When it hit me, what I said to her….those awful words that came out of my mouth...I slid against the door with tears pouring down.

"If….that's how….no….If that's what you want….then I'll leave, I won't bother you anymore…."

I got up to go after her, but then I heard Rize's voice, "Hurry up! Don't let your food get away!" The door closed. She already left the house.

Maybe it was for the best. If she wasn't near me, she wouldn't get hurt. I don't think she'd like a monster. I've become one and I can't let her know. Everyone is afraid of ghouls….I won't be able to see her smile again…..And so I stayed locked up in my house….I got so hungry….

* * *

After a few days, I ended up taking a late night stroll. I kept my hood up. There was so many people….I looked around drooling, but I was so scared….So much flesh. Flesh everywhere, woman flesh, child flesh….All kinds of flesh. I gasped as people started avoiding me…..I was scaring them….

"Kaneki?" I heard a familiar voice. Out of all the opportunities to appear...she chooses now? When I turned, (Name) was there standing with a couple of bags. Frozen with my hood on, I gulped. She walked over so she could see my face, "Kaneki…" (Name) looked sad all of a sudden, "I'm sorry for whatever I did to upset you, but if you really don't want to be involved with me anymore….I understand." I remained silent. I didn't know what to do or say. I needed to tell her that I didn't mean what I said, but I wanted to eat her so badly...With no answer, she turned to leave.

"N-no!" (Name) looked at me alarmed as I grabbed her wrist. She had watery eyes, "...I didn't mean what I said. You shouldn't be apologizing. I should be the one to say sorry because I'm the one that yelled at you for no reason. So I jus-" She stopped me because I was talking too fast.

She smiled at bit. That relieved me, "It's alright...but you had me kind of worried….I thought you hated me…"

"I'm sorry…" I stood there with my head down, but I ended up in her embrace. This was good! She couldn't see the immense blush I had on my face.

"I'll be here for you now...You look so scared…" I couldn't tell her...my attention turned on her scent. It was so nice. It brought out how loving she could be. Drool was coming out of my mouth again. N-no….I need to stay away from her….but as hard as I tried, I couldn't resist…

(Name) let go and took my hand, "Nothing happened (Name)..." I kept my hood on and looked down.

"Alright...but I'm gonna walk you home. Are you hungry? We could grab a bite to eat." I tried to not to focus on hunger, but she just made it worseeeee….

"Yeah I'm hungry…" Hungry enough to eat you whole! She began leading me to the less crowded area. An area filled with darker places…..

"I'm gonna take us through a shortcut.." This was my chance! My heart began to race as I held onto her hand. I need to wait for the right moment….Then I could finally devour her! We walked through a dark alley and my hunger took control…."Kaneki, you okay? You've been silent fo-" I pushed her against the wall. She dropped her bags as I pinned her wrists, "K-Kaneki?!" I went closer to her face to get a better smell. She closed her eyes, squeezing them shut. My left eye turned again. I was breathing hard…...I couldn't fight my instincts….

"Do it….this is your chance, you've finally caught her. She's yours and your only. Isn't that what you wanted?" Kamashiro-san was there again.

I laughed insanely, "I WANT TO DO IT! IT'S TRUE! I'VE WANTED THIS FOR AS LONG AS I CAN REMEMBER! I WON'T BE ALONE ANYMORE! I LOVE YOU, SO IT MUST BE OKAY!" Her eyes shot open in shock.

"Wait what are yo-" I opened my mouth big and inhaled. Finally, I bit into her shoulder, "AHHHHHH!" She kicked me back and slid down against the wall holding her shoulder. Her eyes were wide with fear. I could hear every breath that was released from her mouth. I glared at her, "...This was what you were hiding?" It was silent for a really long time, it looked like she was thinking. (Name) calmed down and smiled, "Hey….you don't have to be afraid anymore…...That's why you yelled at me that day right? It's okay….I won't hate you….Not after all the kindness you've shown me….It's nice to know that someone cares enough for me...Enough to love me." She held out her hand covered in blood and tilted her head a bit, "Are you satisfied?...Or are you still hungry? I don't mind…" I froze….. and I slowly became sane again.

I widened my eyes."N-no…..What did I just-" Falling to my knees I stared at my hands in fear. I could still taste her blood and flesh in my mouth.

"I-It's….al...right…." Her eyes gradually became blank. (Name) collapsed. She lost too much blood! I quickly looked around. No, no, no! What do I do?

"...What happened here?" Panicked, I looked to where the voice came from. It was a girl with short and dark blue hair. I started crying.

"Please!...Please help her…...She's losing too much blood!" I scooted over to (Name). The girl processed the situation, and looked at the blood on my face.

She walked over, "Might as well just finish off eating her….She half dead already…." The girl is a ghoul too? She was maybe lured by the smell of blood…..I shook my head.

"No! You can't eat her! She's too precious of a person!" The girl glared at me and put a hand on her hip.

"Listen up kid, this girl is a liability…..For all we know, she could turn us in to the ghoul investigation team." I didn't listen to what she said. All I cared about was getting (Name) medical treatment.

"Please….." She got really angry. The girl grabbed me by the hair and pulled me up so she could look me in the face.

"Aren't you paying attention? I sai-"

"Touka-chan, that's enough…"

We both looked in the same direction. Her tone changed, "B-but! Manager! She's human! And this boy is strange, he has only one eye…." The old man put one of his hands up to silence her.

"We help and support our fellow ghouls. If he wants to help this human, then let us do it. I don't think she'd say a word…." I sighed in relief.

* * *

After, (Name) was treated by the old man…...Did I tell her that I loved her?...


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG MAI PEEPS! I am so sorry for the long update and short-ish chapter! . I got on writer's block plus went through finals! But here it is! And the next chapter should be up soon! (hopefully)  
**

* * *

The girl and the old man shut me in a room. I couldn't sleep…so I stayed awake for a long time. I heard screaming shortly after I was put in the room…and I could smell the blood…I've never been so worried in my life…The image of her bloodied state flashed in my mind and I held my head squeezing my eyes shut. I almost killed her…Her face was filled with so much fear…but she still held out her hand to me…I know that she's fine with me being a ghoul, but it's best if I'm not around her.

* * *

_I sighed as I closed my laptop. I think it was time that I added another person's side of the story. I walked over to the closet and took the brown leather journal from the top shelf …This was (Name)'s diary from when she first moved to Tokyo...She gave it to me a week before she disappeared. I went back to my desk, opened the journal, and turned on my computer again._

* * *

(Name)'s Pov

It hurt. I remember waking up in a room screaming. There was an old man treating my shoulder. Afterwards, I think I fell asleep...but now it's morning. I don't quite understand what happened…...Kaneki…...Where did he go? I hope he's not blaming himself. It wasn't his fault...I didn't get to tell him what I felt towards him…

The door opened, "She's fine now. Her wound is healing, but you can see her." My face lit up when I saw Kaneki there. He walked over to my bed and sat down on the chair.

"...How are you feeling?" It was hard to read him...He wasn't his usual nervous self. Kaneki actually seemed calm. I thought he would be panicked.

I smiled, "I'm fine…" He had an eyepatch over his left eye. I reached out to touch it, but he pushed my hand away.

"That's good," I noticed him glance at my shoulder. Frowning at the fact that he pushed away my hand, I remained silent. Maybe what he said was a misunderstanding. I probably shouldn't take what he said seriously. Kaneki avoided my eyes. It was quiet for awhile, but then he spoke again, "...About yesterday…I'm sorry for everything. A lot has happened and it's hard to explain...but the things I said yesterday were true." …..Wait …._everything?_ I looked at him with curious eyes. He looked away with a faint blush on his face.

"So you love me?" He widened his eyes and whipped his head back at my face, but he quickly looked down again. I saw him playing with his fingers, "W-Well…...I…like you…'Love' seems a bit too extreme…" I blushed looking down too. What's this supposed to mean? Is he gonna ask me out? I could hear my heartbeat. Kaneki looked up again, "but …...I think it would be best if we don't communicate as much...I don't know how to control myself….I don't know a lot...and I could-" Kaneki glanced at my shoulder again, "...hurt you again...I'm not gonna risk your safety…"

I let what he said sink in, "...but….I like you too…." He had a surprised look on his face. Kaneki looked as if he was about to explode. His whole face was red...I knew it….He was unsure if I liked him back. It was dead silent again.

"...How?...Don't you hate ghouls? One killed your parents….Aren't you afraid? Why would you even like me?" I opened my mouth to answer, but then closed it. It took a moment to think of what to say.

I shook my head, "I don't hate ghouls and I'm not afraid of them. Ghouls and humans are alike in many ways...Maybe we have the same abilities, lifestyle, and appetite, but we do share what's in the inside…...the mind, heart, and soul...There's good ghouls and bad ghouls just like there are good humans and bad humans…..so I wonder….What's the difference? Why be scared of ghouls when you can also be scared of humans?...I don't care that you're a ghoul. You're you, Kaneki is Kaneki. Human, ghoul, it doesn't even matter. I like you because of how you are, not what you are…." He was speechless. There were tears coming from his eyes. He laid his head on my lap.

Kaneki was sniffling and he struggled to get some words out, "...Thank you….Thank you for being born….If you weren't here, I don't know what would happen…." It was hard to understand him since he was crying and talking at the same time, but I understood what he said and put a hand on top of his head. I stroked his hair to calm him down.

* * *

_When it came to this, I found peace….but it didn't last as long as I thought…._


	6. Chapter 6

Kaneki's Pov

(Name) is staying at Anteiku for now. The manager said that she'd be safer there. Right now, she was vulnerable since she was injured. Worse part was that she had no family or friends in Tokyo, so anyone would barely notice if she went missing.

It was getting dark out. I started to head home, but before I did, I talked to (Name) again, "Are you sure? You don't wanna stay here at least for the night?"

I shook my head, "I'll be fine (Name). I have some errands to run. I could visit tomorrow if you want me to." She had a concerned look on her face.

"That's not what I'm worried about. At night, ghoul come out to hunt and eat. What if you get into a fight? Would you really be safe?" I made an unsure face and shrugged. (Name) signalled for me to come closer to her bed.

Nervous, I walked over and she took my hand into both of hers. I blushed a bit and tried to keep a cool expression. She laughed, "Why is your eyebrow twitching?"

"N-no reason!" I really tried to make it stop by hardening my face muscles.

(Name) just lifted an eyebrow, holding in another laugh, "Um...well anyways, I'm not gonna stop you from going. Be careful...Don't get hurt."

I nodded, "Okay I'll be very careful then. I won't go into any places with less than 30 people. I'll visit you tomorrow around this time." She smiled and let go of my hand. I'm glad that she's still smiling and laughing….

* * *

At home, I laid down on my bed. Staring at the ceiling, I realized that tomorrow was Valentine's day...I tried to figure out what to do for it and whether to do something or not, but eventually...I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke to the sound of knocking coming from the door. Rubbing my eyes as I opened it, Hide tackled me, "KANEKI! Dude! What's the matter with you!? I haven't heard from you in weeks and I've been dying of loneliness!"

"I'm sorry. After the hospital, I ended up resting here for awhile. Then (Name) visited and we ate the other day."

Hide widened his eyes, "And you didn't invite me?! (Name)'s the only one to keep me company over the past weeks! She's actually a really nice girl. I might ask her out today. Ya know….for Valentine's day?" I froze at what he just said.

"Wait what?" Hide laughed and scratched his head.

"Come on man! She's cute and really caring. She was super worried about you when she found out you were in the hospital. Of course I was too! I'm also sorry about what happened to that chick I set you up with. It sucks that she died…" I unconsciously put my hand to my chin. He lifted an eyebrow, "...You like (Name) too…..Don't you….?"

I looked at him silently, "Kinda…"

"HAHAHAHAH! Wow! We have our eye on the same girl! I think I know how to settle this though. Whoever kisses her first, gets her! BUT, you have to impress her with a unique gift! And you can't interrupt the other person!" I gulped. I already knew that (Name) liked me, but I don't have a clue of what she feels towards Hide. If Hide grew to like (Name) over the huge amount of time I was being hospitalized….Then what about her?

I accepted his challenge and we went to school.

* * *

After school, Hide dashed to Anteiku. I sighed and went to the store. I couldn't interrupt him, so I might as well pass the time and come up with something for (Name). In the book aisle, I picked up a few horror novels. I assumed she liked them since Takatsuki Sen is a horror author. I also went to the aisle that was stocked with coffee. As I looked, a man with orange hair and glasses suggested that I get the Blondie brand since it had the best flavor. I thanked him and bought a bag full of it. I walked out of the store and put a letter in one of the books, but then something caught my attention. It smelled really good. Was it something I can actually eat?! Does such a thing really exist? I ran towards the smell, it smelled like mom's cooking! Now...it's just around the-…...corner...I froze in fright as I witnessed a man being eaten.

* * *

(Name)'s Pov

Throughout the day, the female ghoul that came to me and Kaneki's aid kept me company. Her name is Touka. She had such a pretty name. The whole time she seemed tense...I don't think she likes me at all…

"So….you're not afraid of ghouls? We're 'imitating' how humans act….'disguising as humans'...Isn't that what you all think?..."

"Why would you even think that? I wouldn't even have one thought like that pass through my mind." Touka looked annoyed and grunted, "Listen Kirishima-san, I just want you to understand that I don't think ghouls any different from humans. Like I told Kanek-"

"I heard you the other day! So you could just shut it…..cause I'm not buying it…."

I gave her a sympathetic look and sighed, "Believe what you will...I won't make you believe anything…"

"Tch…" She glared at me.

* * *

Later on, there was a knock on my door. I got up and opened the door with my good arm. It was hard to move my other one because of my injury, "(Name)-chan! You're actually here!" Hide hugged me outta nowhere and hurt my shoulder even more.

"Ack! H-Hide-kun! Watch my arm!" He let go and looked with an alarmed expression.

"Oh? Woah! What happened to your arm? Is that why you're staying here?"

I nodded , "Mhm….I got into an….accident...I'd rather not say….May I ask why you're here? I mean it's kinda sudden…"

His tone got serious, "I came here to talk to you…"

"...About?.." Hide sat on my bed and patted on the seat next to him. So I sat next to him and he kept looking into my eyes.

From his bag, he pulled out a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates, "I've been wanting to tell you...That I really really like you (Name)-chan….I've never met anyone like you…."

My eyes widened with my mouth open, "I-...I don't know what to say…." I averted my eyes from his face, but he cupped my chin.

"...Happy Valentine's Day…" Hide slowly leaned in and I flinched. Panicking, I quickly turned my head to the side. He ended up kissing my cheek.

Hide blinked and pulled away, "Hide-kun…...I'm sorry, but I don't feel that way for you….but I know there's someone better fit to be your girlfriend...You ARE attractive, though you're just not the type of guy I like…"

He looked sad, but then he smiled and laughed, "I knew it! It's alright!" I frowned and gave him back the flowers and chocolate, but he pushed it back to me, "No, keep it! It's a present! I hope your shoulder gets better." I smiled.

"Thank you…" We both heard something from downstairs.

"Did you get attacked by a dog or something?"

"Something like that...but it's nothing. Is (Name) awake?" It was Kaneki. Hide got up.

"I need to go. I'll see ya another time (Name)-chan!" He closed the door on the way out. I heard footsteps going down the stairs.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Kaneki yelped. I rose an eyebrow. Hide muttered a bunch of things that I couldn't hear. Then the door opened again and there he was. Kaneki was standing at the door with a plastic bag, "(Name)-chan! I got you some books!" He had a cheery expression and held up the plastic bag. Kaneki walked over and sat next to me. He got out a few books and it made me really happy.

I gasped, "Oh my! Kaneki, you didn't really have to. But thank you! Now I could focus on reading these while I'm staying here." He smiled. I noticed his ripped clothes, "What happened to you on your way here?"

"Oh, I'll tell you another time..Open that book." He pointed to one of them. Out of all the books, that one was a horror-romance novel. I picked it up and opened it. An envelope fell out.

Opening the envelope, Kaneki avoided my eyes and looked down at his lap. I read the card out loud. He wrote it himself, "_Dear (Name), It's Valentine's Day so I got you some books to read when you're bored. I assumed you liked horror since Takatsuki Sen is an author that writes horror. I hope you enjoy them….And well as you already know...I like you….a lot….I just want to ask…" _There wasn't anything else. Just a hand drawn picture of me and him. It was really sweet. I looked at him because the letter wasn't finished.

"Will….you please go on a date with me to the amusement park….Next Wednesday on our day off…..?" Kaneki glanced at me with a cute expression.

I nodded, "Yes, I'll go to the amusement park with you." He looked super happy now. Then…..we gazed right into each others eyes. It was like time slowed, and he leaned in. After a few moments, nothing really happened. Kaneki just stood up. I expected something else to happen, but no...it didn't.

"Well that's awesome! I'll stay here the night. It's really late."

"Oh...okay.."

* * *

Kaneki's Pov

I couldn't do it! I was about to kiss her, but I felt like it was too early and I got really nervous. It was nerve-wrecking…...And about earlier...I ran into a ghoul..He was feasting on a middle-aged man. That ghoul asked me if I wanted a piece and I was actually tempted to say 'Yes'...but then…..The man that was in the store, the one with the orange hair, he came and beheaded the ghoul. The orange-haired ghoul attacked me because I trespassed into his hunting grounds. He beat me up badly..but I healed quickly. The ghoul's name was 'Nishiki'. I ended up beating him up in the end…...I don't even know how..I remember that he took the plastic bag...The one with (Name)'s books. He kept saying "This is stupid. Who gets someone books on Valentine's Day?" I snapped when he took the envelope. Nishiki was about to rip it in half. I glared and ran at him, something emerged from my back and my eye turned black…..I don't remember a thing after that...It's like my mind went blank….When I came back to my senses, Nishiki was beaten up. He was all bloody. I ran away quickly. And….well….I freaked out…..but that's what happened….

I was lying on the floor next to (Name)'s bed. She said that she didn't want to be in her room by herself. We talked for a bit. It was mostly about Takatsuki's works. Her favorite was "The Black Goat's Egg"...It really reminded me of myself…but I'm not the protagonist of any novel or anything….I'm a college student who likes to read…... If, for argument's sake you were to write a story with me in the lead role…

_It would certainly be….A Tragedy…..._


	7. Chapter 7

(Name)'s Pov

A week passed and I healed enough to be able to move my arm again. I thanked Mr. Yoshimura for letting me stay at Anteiku and went home to get ready. The date Kaneki asked me on was moved back to today because my wound didn't heal enough on Saturday.

I walked into my house and looked around. It felt like I haven't been home in ages….I gathered my clothes and went into the bathroom. I started filling up the tub and poured a bit of bubble bath solution in. Before I stepped in, I texted Kaneki that I was still getting ready and that he could hang out in the living room for now. I left the front door open for him.

After 15 minutes, I felt like I was spending too much time in the tub. I don't even recall Kaneki entering my house. As I was shampooing my hair, the bathroom door opened and I widened my eyes. I quickly dunked the rest of my body into the bubbles.

"(N-Name)?! I-I-I'm sorry! I was l-looking for the-"

"C-CLOSE THE DOOR!" Both our faces were super red.

Kaneki slammed the door and I heard running footsteps. I sighed and poured water on my head.

Kaneki's Pov

I went around the house looking to see if there was a second bathroom. My face was still red and I wanted to scream. I knocked before I entered another room. I did that just in case there was another entrance to the same bathroom. There was no response so I opened the door and turned on the lights. I stood still, wide-eyed at what I saw….but eventually…...I walked in.

* * *

(Name)'s Pov

That was embarrassing….I should've locked the door….but then again he could've knocked first. I dried myself and put on my clothes, "Kaneki?! You can use the bathroom now!" I walked out drying my hair with the towel. He didn't respond, "Kaneki?!" With no answer, I did a quick search around my house. I came to an open door with the lights on. Kaneki was in there…..he was kneeling...praying in front of my parents shrine. I spoke when he finally stood up, "They were good people….I talk to them everyday. I didn't want to forget about them, or let them fade away...This shrine keeps my parents present in this house."

Kaneki's bangs covered his face, "I'm sorry...for everything…..For making you worry, for hurting you, fo-"

"For staring at me while I was bathing?" Kaneki got flustered as I laughed, "None of that was your fault. You don't have to apologize to me or my parents….It's kind of fun getting dragged into your messes anyways."

"...That's kind of odd to say…...You really remind me of my Oka-san…." He sighed sadly.

I tilted my head a bit, "Hm? How so?"

Kaneki scratched his cheek and smiled, "You're both so kind and caring."

That made me smile, "Well then I can't wait to meet her one day!" His smile disappeared and tension rose.

"...She died….a long time ago….."

* * *

Kaneki's Pov

That's right….I've been surviving on my own for such a long time …..(Name) didn't speak for a few minutes, so I went towards the door. As I passed her, she grabbed my arm. I looked at her startled. She smiled with tears coming out her eyes, "Lets go. We've spent too much time here…."

Why was she crying? I took out my handkerchief and gave it to her, "It's alright….I've been fine these past years…"

(Name) patted her eyes with the handkerchief. She shook her head, "You cried…"

I widened my eyes as she lead me to the door.

"Lets go…"

* * *

(Name)'s Pov

We arrived at the amusement park. It was kind of mysterious…..Kaneki and I have too much in common...I mean I knew about it a bit when I met him because we read the same author….but this is just...too much of a coincidence….

"So….where do you wanna go?" Kaneki finally said something. We didn't say one word on the way here.

I pointed to a tall rollercoaster, "How about that one? It looks fun." We watched as people screamed going down the 4 second drop….To be honest, I wasn't too eager to go on it now.

He gulped, "Um….Are you sure you wanna go on that?...What about that one?" Kaneki pointed to a boat ride. The boat was swinging back and forth. I heard crying.

"Hm…." We started walking towards the entrance of the rollercoaster.

We stopped outside the entrance. Kaneki was super scared. I was trying to come up with a way to calm him down, and then it hit me. I saw someone I knew, "Nishio-senpai!" I waved at him. He was with a girl. I assumed that was his girlfriend.

Nishio-senpai froze before he came over, but then he smiled, "(L/N)-san, what a coincidence. Are you riding (name of rollercoaster)?"

"Mhm! I'm riding it with Kaneki! But he's scared. Was it fun?" Nishio-senpai grinned at Kaneki.

"Kaneki hm? It's a pleasure to meet you...And yes. It was fun." I smiled and turned to Kaneki.

"See? It's really-" I stopped mid-sentence because he looked even more terrified, "Is something wrong?"

He didn't respond. Kaneki just looked down. It was silent and then Nishio-senpai's girlfriend spoke, "Oh and I'm Kimi by the way, I'm Nishiki's girlfriend. It's nice to meet you (L/N)-san…..Kaneki-kun…." It felt really…..tense. I thought I saw Kimi-san glare at Kaneki, but it must've been my imagination. What reason would she have to do that? They just met…..right?

I spoke to break the tension, "So, do you guys wanna go on the ride with us? I know you guys just went on, but it'll be more entertaining in line."

"Oh yeah! Su-"

"No, we have somewhere to be…." Nishio-senpai interrupted Kimi-san.

"Oh? We do?"

Nishio-senpai looked from me to Kaneki then smiled, "Yes, we have errands to run." When he said that, it reminded me of something.

"Ah! Nishio-senpai can you drop off that disk recording of the lectures I missed?"

He nodded, "Alright, your house is on the way anyways…"

* * *

Kaneki's Pov

I don't even know what to do anymore. Nishio….He knows where (Name) lives….and now he knows that I'm friends with her.

We've been waiting in line for about 45 minutes. I think we're almost there. I glanced over at (Name). She was just looking at the top of the rollercoaster. I wonder what goes through her mind.

"Oh! We're almost there!" I panicked when she said that.

"G-Great!" Her ringtone went off. (Name) took her phone out with curiosity, "Who is it?"

She denied the call, "It's Nishio-senpai, but I'll call him back afterwards."

It was our turn to go on. Why did he call? (Name) put her phone on the table and we both sat down and pulled the harness. I gulped and heard a text message tone come from (Name)'s phone, "Jeez, why is he trying to contact me?"

I shrugged and the ride started. It went upwards. It felt like it was taking forever to get to the top. I got startled when (Name) took my hand into hers. I looked at her and she was trembling, "(N-Name)? Are you okay?"

She shook her head with her eyes closed, "N-No. I'm sorry. I thought I could go on this rollercoaster, but the whole time I've been scared…."

(Name)'s been scared this whole time? She was the one that convinced me to go on this ride. Why would she do that if she was scared? I squeezed her hand and she looked at me. I smiled, "It'll be okay." I really don't think it'll be okay. The drop was coming up.

(Name) kept looking down and around. My heart was racing, "Kaneki…..Maybe 'fun' was a dumb reason to go on this RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We went down the drop. My stomach had an uncomfortable feeling. Both of us screamed our lungs out.

* * *

The rest of the ride was fun. The first drop was the one that was scary. We laughed walking out of the ride. Mostly because of how terrified we were before the ride. I was glad that I rode it with her.

* * *

Hours after, we sat on a bench inside the amusement park, "Oh! I forgot to check my phone!" (Name) got out her cellphone and read the text that Nishio sent her. Her eyes widened and filled with fright. She dropped her phone on the floor, "O-Okaa-san and Otou-san….N-no…." Tears filled her eyes.

"Is everything all r-" (Name) just stood up and ran away. I picked up her phone and chased after her. What just happened? As I ran I glanced at the text she read and widened my eyes. I stopped running and stood with the phone in my hand.

Nishio's voice echoed in my head as I read his message, "_(L/N)-san, you have to come quickly. Pick up your phone it's urgent. Your house, it's on fire! Come quickly as soon as you get this message. I called the fire department and they should be on their way.."_

* * *

_…__.Why are all of these sad events happening to (Name)? She didn't do anything wrong….._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Moving**

Kaneki's Pov

I caught up to (Name). We were at her house standing outside. She held her hands over her mouth and fell to her knees. The fire department just finished and Nishiki came over scratching his head, "Sorry about your house, (L/N)-san…"

(Name) wiped her face, "What started the fire?" I turned my attention towards her house and there were firemen going in.

"They're trying to find out now. It took them awhile to put out the fire. Your house was fully engulfed in flames when I got here. I told Kimi to go home as I handled things." He squatted down and put a hand on her head. Nishio glanced at me and I swear…..for a moment I thought I saw him smile.

She looked up at him, "Thank you Nishio-senpai…...But why are you covered in ashes?" He gave her a bag. (Name) opened it and widened her eyes, "T-This is-" The atmosphere changed when she smiled.

"When the firemen broke down the door to douse the flames, I ran in to collect anything that looked important." (Name) pulled out two metal containers that had her parent's names engraved in them.

"Is that your-"

"Yes, this is what's left of my parents. Instead of burying them, I had them cremated." It was weird. I didn't see the containers when I visited their shrine. (Name) later told me that she didn't put them in plain sight. They were behind the pictures of her parents.

* * *

We went to Anteiku afterwards and I explained the situation to Mr. Yoshimura, "Ah….I see. I'm sorry Kaneki-kun, but I cannot provide a room for her to stay in. She's a liability and my last two rooms were taken yesterday." I scratched the back of my head.

(Name) was sitting down at one of the tables. She had the bag filled with the things that were saved in the fire. I sighed. (Name) told me that if she can't find another place to stay in Tokyo, she'd have to move to Akihabara to live with her aunt and uncle. The only reason she didn't do that in the first place is because she wanted to attend Kamii University, "She can share a room with me…."

I looked towards the opened door. There was a girl with short, light brown hair. Kirishima-san shook her head, "No, I disagree with letting that girl stay here at all, Hinami." The girl frowned and then we made eye contact. I smiled, but then she looked away.

"Oh Touka-chan, I think it would be fine. She doesn't look like the type to tell." An older lady came into the room.

Kirishima-san crossed her arms, "I know she wouldn't tell, Fueguchi-san." (Name) looked at Touka, "But she could easily lead the Doves here without meaning to."

"You're right," Everyone turned their attention towards (Name), "I'll just move to Akihabara. The last thing I want is to put all of you in danger."

"But!" I quickly silenced myself as the spotlight shined on me," Ah...I mean," I looked down nervously, "What about Kamii? You studied hard to get in…."

(Name) smiled, "It's fine. My house burned down for a reason. And maybe that reason was that Kamii isn-"

Kirishima-san rolled her eyes, "Just shut up," She turned towards me with an annoyed expression, "Why can't she just live with you genius?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but no words came out. A faint blush appeared on my face, "That could work, but then I would be troubling Kaneki."

Touka pointed at me, "That kid isn't even a full ghoul. He's not suspected at all." Hinami pulled at her sweater to calm her down.

"It's not just that. He'd be suffering from hunger if I was there and I didn't receive that much money from insurance. I can't pay half the rent."

Mr. Yoshimura spoke up, "I can teach him how to control his hunger," My eyes widened. I turned to look at him, "If he agrees to work here."

"Ah- I," I was speechless, "Um…...I guess it's okay for (Name) to live with me. I'll take the job to work here too…" Scratching my cheek, I looked down with a nervous expression.

Touka rolled her eyes. Mr. Yoshimura smiled, "Excellent, you'll start on Monday after your classes. Now, you two should head back home. It's getting late." (Name) sighed and picked up her bag. She walked over to me.

"Sorry Kaneki….I swear I'll find a way to make it up to you…" I smiled at her.

I really didn't mind the fact that she was going to stay with me, "It's alright. You don't need to. It's not a bother."

* * *

I closed and locked the door behind me. We arrived safely at my house. This whole time I've been contemplating…..Where is she going to settle down? I panicked. There's only one room in my house. I don't have another bed. Well...there's the couch, but I don't want her to sleep there. Then I guess she could put her parents and her stuff in the living room….or she could just take my room, "Hey Kaneki?" I snapped back to reality and looked at (Name), "Thanks again."

"It's not a big deal. Here, follow me." I opened the door to my room, "You can stay in here."

She flipped the lights on and walked in, "Um...Isn't this your room?"

I opened my closet and pushed aside some hangers, "Yeah, but you could stay in here." I was about to take down some of my clothes, but her hand stopped mine.

"I don't know what to say about this. You've been so kind...I really appreciate it." (Name) hesitated, but then she smiled and kissed my cheek.

My hand touched the cheek she kissed and I stood there wide-eyed, "I'll l-leave you to get comfortable then!" Taking my pajamas, I dashed out of the room.

* * *

Later on, all the lights were off. I laid on the couch facing the ceiling. (Name) living here might not be that bad. It's been lonely since mom died. She'll brighten up the whole house. I just need to control my hunger. I think I'll be alright for now though. She wasn't that tempting on the way home.

I thought about the events that passed. There's no way a fire could just start in her house….Nishio also happened to be there when it started. I have a feeling that it was no coincidence. I did beat him up, but he didn't have to take it out on her…

I heard a scream come from the room. Startled, I got up. That was definitely (Name). I ran towards my room and opened the door.

She was sitting up startled with a frightened expression. There were tears in her eyes. I walked over to the bed and sat down on the side of her. (Name) spoke up, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. I had a nightmare…"

"I wasn't asleep. Do you want to talk about it?"

(Name) wiped her face and sighed, "Not really. I can't really talk about it right now."

I stared at her and then smiled, "Well alright, if you need anything I'll be in the living room." As I started to walk out the door I felt a tug on my shirt. Surprised, I looked back.

"Um…...Kaneki? Can you lay with me until I fall asleep?" She looked at me with frightened eyes.

"Sure." I walked her back to the bed and we both went under the covers.

My heart was beating so fast. I couldn't face her or else she'd see me blushing. Who could say no to that? She was scared and she needed me. I couldn't refuse in any way.

It was completely silent. There was at least 15 minutes that passed. I glanced back and (Name) was lying with her eyes closed. I couldn't tell if she was asleep or not, but I shifted around to face her. This was weird. I watched her as she was sleeping. There was a hair that fell, so I brushed it out of her face. Her eyes opened. Startled, I twitched and hid under the blanket, "Hey Kaneki, thank you again, for everything."

I peeked my head out to see her smiling, "It's no problem…"

"I really appreciate it though. If you weren't here, I would probably be lonely, maybe move back to my aunt's house not being able to go to college." I didn't really know what to say in response to that, so I just nodded and closed my eyes. She laid her hand on my open palm and I squeezed it gently. Then eventually we fell into a slumber…

* * *

_**OMG **__sorry it took a long time to update guys! I'll try to make more time, but it's been so hard! Gwahhhhhh~!_


End file.
